Lost
by melody taylor ann
Summary: Finn's proposal goes tragically wrong; well, rather the day goes wrong. Finn loses something dear to him and goes insane from loss. Now here he is wondering who will help him cope with his loss. Perhaps he could never get over it. Trust me if you like tragic stories you will like this. Rated K for non gory yet upsetting themes. Story is put into five and maybe six parts for sanity
1. Proposal

**Lost  
**  
Author's note: After deciding to write a series of one shots, I realized that I still have summer school. A lot of summer school. I'll write as soon as possible but no guarantees, so look forward to the other one shots and chapter- filled stories. Also, feel free to criticize, but keep in mind I have a limited amount of time to write these. Anyway, I have read many fan fictions about Fionna or Finn dying, so those gave me ideas to switch it up.

* * *

**Finn POV**  
This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to go first, but who knew vampires weren't invincible. It was like any other day, and we were battling a simple monster: an evil wood wizard.

* * *

_Flashback_  
_"I gotta go, Marcy. PB told me that there was a wizard terrorizing the city." I told Marceline after I opened the door. I was staying over at her house to watch "Heat Signature 4," the one we found in the attic._

_"Wait, I'm coming with you. Besides, Jake is with his pups, so don't you dare disturb him." Marceline replied. I smiled sheepishly at my girlfriend and agreed with a curt nod._

_"Then, c'mon. We need to hurry up." I murmured as soon as the door hit the wall. Oh, Marceline will be infuriated that I almost unhinged her door, but surprisingly, Marcy walked by me without even glancing at the door. Once we were outside, Marceline stretched her hand toward me and smiled. As always we took the old routine, I intertwined my fingers with hers, and she picked me up. Higher and higher, we distanced ourselves further from the ground, from the world. When we were floating near the clouds, I opened my mouth to ask her a question. Butterflies seemed to swarm inside my stomach, and my throat burned from my nervousness. I swear Marceline saw me pale, but she ignored it and held on tight to my sweaty palms._

_"Marceline the Vampire Queen," I said after a moment of clearing my throat viciously. She looked down at me and raised both eyebrows in a mix of curiosity and worry, because I never called her by her full title._

_"Yeah," she muttered. The moonlight that reflected from her eyelashes made her crimson eyes sparkle. Just seeing this reminded me of one of the million reasons of why I need to continue. I looked forward and grinned at the scenery; we were almost there, so if I had something to say I had to say it soon. I sucked and tried again._

_"Will you marry me?" I asked tensely. I would go down on one knee, but we were floating three hundred feet above the ground and obviously right now that would be a bad idea (unless I wanted to plummet to my death). She started blankly at me like a spoke a foreign language to her. She blinked rapidly and turned back to the night sky. Right now, I think plummeting to death might not be that bad of an idea. More thoughts than I could comprehend raced through my mind. What did I do wrong? Is she not ready for this step? Will I be dumped a few minutes later?_

_"Wait, say it again?" Marceline said with her voice devoid of emotion. Oh glob, please LSP kidnap me. Could this get more embarrassing? I turned a deep red and cleared my throat once more._

_"Will you marry me-e?" I squeaked. Only now have I realized how ridiculous I sound, but a reassuring grin spread across her face and the cute dimples I sent hours memorizing appeared. I too smiled until my cheek meat hurt. Before I knew what was happening, I was floating in the air passing by clouds rapidly. It all happened so quickly that the fear of falling didn't even occur to me; besides, I knew she would catch me before harm befalls me._

_"Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes! Of course yes! Claro que si!" she started saying before ranting off in the other languages she knew. By Glob was I happy. Marceline tightly embraced me and giggled while spinning me around in the air. You know that retarded thing that happens in movies all the time to make it more dramatic? When everything stops around the character except the girl of their dreams? Yeah, that was happening to me. All I could focus on was Marcy and how lucky I am to have my best friend as a fiancée. _

_"Let's go and kick some wizard buns." Marceline smiled, flashing all her teeth including her vampire teeth. Now for that problem… I have to think about later, but for a short while, I even forgot about all the evil beings in the world. I just wish that moment would have lasted longer. Oh, I would even give the Lich a part of my soul for another second of bliss, but all good things must come to an end._

* * *

Wait for part 2


	2. Death

_Flashback Continued_

* * *

_We landed on the ground safely and looked around for the wood wizard fugitive. "Show yourself shameful evil creature!" I screamed into the dark alley way of the Candy Kingdom. Down the alley was the tavern where Jake hung out before he was good, and Jake once told me that most villains hid in the alley near the tavern to easily have access to the place. I expected him to be over there, so I was surprised when Marceline let out a strangled gasp of surprise. I screamed as he- no IT- picked up Marceline. IT had one robe covered hand over her mouth and another with a blunt kitchen knife near her throat. I knew that she could take care of herself, but the thought of IT hurting Marceline made my blood boil with the heat of rage._

_Marcy wrenched the knife out of the wood wizard's hand and vampire kicked somewhere near his groin. She reached out her hand to me to reassure me, but I pushed her out of the way when I saw the wizard charging at her. "Marcy, careful." I hissed in concern and panic. She smirked at my worry and patted my head as I pushed back the weaponless wizard. "Marceline, release the Finn bomb." I muttered under my breath to avoid detection of our plan by the wizard. She stopped swinging and let go at these words. I flew towards the wizard and let my feet connect with ITs head. A sickening crack rang out, but it wasn't a result of the kick. IT had taken a wand out of ITs pocket in ITs robe. _

_Then, everything went frustratingly slow. Frustrating, because I knew that I could not prevent what would happen next; I wouldn't get there on time. The wizard aimed ITs wand towards Marceline and smiled sarcastically but grimly. "I think it's time for you to join your father in hell." IT laughed as the beam of red light secreted from the wand touched Marceline. It had the same effect as sunlight did on her skin. She screamed in pain as I ran by her side. Lost for words, I charged at the wizard without a second thought. IT was no longer a living being in my eyes, and IT didn't deserve life or any recognition. I threw away my Hero Code as soon as I laid eyes on IT: I killed IT. The first THING I killed in cold blood and rage and I don't even remember how I did it, but that didn't matter._

_I kneeled down to the ground where Marceline was laying. If her pale skin wasn't covered with angry red rashes, I would have thought her beautiful with her chocolate brown hair fanned out on the pink ground. "Marcy, are you still there?" I whispered as if she were at home. "Humm, yeah. I'm here. Finn, why are you crying? Didn't I tell you that makes you gorgeous aqua blue eyes bloodshot?" she whispered back. Her hand weakly went up to my face to brush away the tears, which I never knew lingered there, but I blinked them away rapidly. Refusing to show weakness and refusing to let my tears blur up the image of Marcy, I blinked with double the effort. I smiled and told her, "Let's take you to the Candy Hospital." However, she knew my smile was insincere and forced, so Marceline tried to make me smile. "Finn," the Vampire Queen said, "will you stay with me till I'm gone?"_

_I nodded, chocking on unsaid words every step I took with her in my arms. I started sprinting faster and faster towards the hospital with Marceline in my arm. "Hey, Finn. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my undead life with anyone else, but you forgot one thing." she said after a pregnant pause. How could she talk so calmly when every breath she took made her sound feeble? _

"_What?" I asked. _

"_A ring, silly." she playfully scolded me._

"_I know, but I couldn't give it to you when we were in the air." I replied._

"_I wo- woul- dn't want to ha-have the proposal any way else." she smiled._

"_Yeah, but if you could what would it be like?" I asked while trying to keep her awake._

"_I would-ld have to jump out of a poison berry bush. Ask me. Then, jump back in." she grinned at the thought with me._

"_Then how would I get an answer?" I questioned, now aware that she was getting sleepy._

"_You wouldn't. Finn, will you put me down? I want to go home." Marceline lost all her arrogance that she usually possessed once she said this. For once, she sounded so lost I had to comply._

"_But Marcy we're not even close to your house." I told her as I put her on the grass and brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face. _

"_I'm home, weenie. My home is where YOU are." she said so quietly that I had to lean in to hear her. _

"_Yeah, me too." I sobbed. _

"_Marceline the Vampire Queen, will you marry me?" I asked again in a desperate attempt to keep her awake. I even slipped on the engagement ring on her finger and put a rose between where her hand meet on her chest to make it seem official like she wanted it to be. The sapphire on the ring, mocking me that Marceline and I may never have a future, glittered and shone in the moonlight. Her eyelids fluttered and closed, and all stood still. I listened for an answer, but I only saw her nod before she went completely limp. _

"_Marcy? Marcy?" I cried, knowing that I would never see her eyes again or hear her voice or the whimsical sound of her laughter. At that moment, nothing else mattered. The world just hurt, because Marceline died._

* * *

Wait for part 3, which is coming out tomorrow. Give me feedback. Too happy? Could be more sad? Tell me?


	3. Rebounding Slowly

Recuperating

Okay I REPEAT IT IS NOT THE LAST PART. Remember I will accept story requests and challenges. Sorry for letting you wait so long I know I promised to finish on Friday.

* * *

I blinked away my tears as the flashback ended. My legs were sore and tired from running so far and for such a long time. I didn't even know where I was going, but how does that matter? I had every where to go, but no purpose to go. I sat down at the end of the cliff and looked off at the horizon. The sun was slowly retreating to the orange tinted sea. "Hey, hey Finn." screeched a high pitched voice from the ground.

"Shelby?" I asked the voice. I hadn't bothered to look up from my palms.

"Yeah, it's me Finn. Shelby the pink earthworm from Jake's violin. Why so down?" Shelby questioned concerned for my well being. My heart squeezed, and I momentarily lost the ability to breathe when I remembered what happened.

"Finn?" she said.

"Yes," I mumbled too tired to say anymore and too depressed to uncurl myself from this position. I was wrapping my arms around my knees in hopes to think of something to do.

"Finn, you can't run from your fears." Shelby scolded.

"Shelby, I haven't even told you my problem yet." I replied.

"I know Finn. I know, but this is the statement that usually applies to EVERY situation." Shelby squeaked with her unnaturally high voice. She bobbed her head up and down for emphasis. When she looked up with her beady eyes she realized that I wouldn't be responding.

"Alright then. Let's go find Jake." Shelby sighed. I followed Shelby mindlessly, just thinking about my problems and wondering why this had to happen. Just put on foot on front of another. Just put on foot on front of another. Just put on foot on front of another, and you will eventually get there. I sniffed the air tensely after walking for a while. The smell I usually loved smelt disgusting. Instead of the sugar in the air being sweet and comforting, I now found it too strong and too stuffy as if something was choking me.

"Finn?" she asked. Shelby had crawled to a stop in front of the Candy Kingdom.

"Jake is there having a conference with the Princess. Somethin' about the pups." she smiled and motioned towards the door to urge me to open it. Nudging the door open gently, I peered in to look for Jake. I needed someone to talk to right now, and I talked to Marceline after Jake moved out. But now...

"Finn, you look pale. Do you need to sit down?" Bubblegum said full of sisterly concern. She probably knew something was off today since I didn't swing open the door like my usually cheery self. I weakly looked up and nodded. A single glance at her made a bunch of past memories flood back into my mind. Shelby wiggled towards the princess and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sick, hero? Any symptoms? Finn can you please respond to one of my questions?" Princess Bubblegum pleaded. If I were thirteen, I would have blushed at the mention of my nickname, but I had gotten over that crush once I realized that we were too different. Jake appeared left of the princess, but I didn't bother to wonder when he got here.

"Maybe my bro needs to talk to Marceline-" Jake started, but he didn't even get passed the name before the flood of emotions I have so desperately tried to run from all day rushed back. Tears blurred my vision and ran down the side of my face only to soak my shirt completely. Jake was saying something, but I couldn't make out anything because of my silent sobs and tremors that racked my body. I slid to the floor once my confidence left me. The blur of colors faded into a black.

—/:::::/:::::::::::::/

I sat up with a jolt on my bed. It was all a nightmare. Thank glob.

"Marceline, you won't believe the stupid dream I had!" I laughed. My laughter echoed down the halls as I waited for an answer. The laughter slowly died when I realized this wasn't a dream. I plopped back onto the bright pink bed of the Candy Kingdom Hospital, which I recognized from saving citizens after disasters and checking with Jake about Lady Rainicorn's pregnancy and chocked back a sob that threaten to consume me again. Do you know that feeling when time seems to mock you and life slows down? It was like trying to prevent a cry from escaping my lips: deliberately and painful.

"Kill me now," I managed to whisper. I glared at the needles in my arms, which never felt the pain of the needles until now. I yanked them out without a care and threw them onto the ground. They thought I was sick! I giggled at the thought. Me? Finn the Hero sick? I stared at the crimson liquid spilling on the ground while wondering if the substance was my blood or the medicine. The monitors beside me beeped in unison, screaming and screaming at my disobedience.

"Finn, Finn. How dare you disobey the rules? Are you no longer a hero but a manic?" they shouted into my ears.

"No, I'm not crazy!" I shrieked back angered- no infuriated- that they dare question Finn about his sanity. I scrambled to the door and put my hand on the brass handle. I had to get out of here to find my queen: Marceline. The door swung open out of panic and fear.

"Bud! Are you okay? I heard screaming, and I rushed in here as soon as possible." a yellow dog asked.

"Who-" I started. Then, I stopped realizing what I was about to say. This was Jake, my best friend. How could I almost have forgotten about who he was?

"Perhaps," muttered a rather strong voice in my head, "you are loosing your sanity."

"No, no, no, no!" I retorted back to the voice in hopes that it would simply disappear. A needle guided by a fuchsia colored hand came closer to my arm. I hunched over protecting my arm defensively.

"Finn, I'm sorry, but you made me do this. You're acting all crazy, but you won't tell me why. I'm trying to help, but I can't set you loose for the sake of Candy People. Please Finn tell me what's wrong?" Princess Bubblegum pleaded. She thought I was crazy too, and still she put the Candy Kingdom before me. I grinned a Cheshire grin at the princess. No, I wasn't crazy; she was.


End file.
